chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2015 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2015 were held on December 31, 2015, to elect all 600 members of all four houses in the Chawopolis Palace. Part of the 2015 elections, these elections have coincided with the 2015 direct election. This legislative election demonstrated the greatest consolidation of the Communist Party's Red Palace since the 1965 legislative elections 50 years ago. Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX is the first Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History to sweep his party into winning one-party presence in the Palace and wiping out the entire opposition caucus seat by seat, winning all four houses in the Palace, the House of Commons, the House of Lords, the House of Representatives, and the Senate, thus reaffirming the Communist Party as the dominant party. In strong reaction to the passing of the late Communist Party-affiliated Supreme Leader Timothy Max Roosevelt four years earlier, the recent passing of Roosevelt's successor, Antonio Kingston seven months earlier, and the erupting of the Chawosaurian Revolution along with the newly broken out Religious Freedom Movement and the widespread condemnation against the 2014 Israel-Gaza Conflict and widespread praise for the Communist Party's response to the Israeli-Gaza conflict among Chawosaurians that will negatively affect Israel's popularity among Chawosaurians, as well as widespread fear of the Ebola virus caused by the 2013-16 West-Africa Ebola epidemic, and Boleslaus' response, has caused the Communist Party led by Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX crushed the social-democratic opposition led by George Windsor. This is the first election since the 1969 legislative elections that the Communist Party won unanimous control of the Chawopolis Palace. Two years after this election, a snap election was called in 2017, and the Communist Party lost their first election since 1939, thus losing control of the Chawopolis Palace for the first time in the party's history. Background Chawosaurian Revolution The Empire of Chawosauria was in the midst of a Revolution. Chawosaurians were said to be calling for Democracy, Civil Rights, and Free Markets. The Revolution began in 2009, and in 2011, Timothy Max Roosevelt passed away of heart disease. Thus changing the election. This Revolution was deeply unpopular among Chawosaurians at that time period. Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt On May 13, 2011, Chawosaurian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt, passed away of a cardiac infection, and that national event of mourning had a positive impact on the Communist Party electorally. In a sympathetic election, out of grief that Chawosaurians still felt at that time period, after four years of Timothy's passing, the Chawosaurian voters reversed the 2009 election results and swept the Communist Party in absolute power. The Social Democratic opposition lost a wave of seats that all members, including their leader, all lost reelection. General Election Campaign The Communists campaigned against the Chawosaurian Revolution, bashing Libertarians, Liberals, Social Democrats, and Anarchists as "militant" and "lack of patriotism" and it worked among middle-class Chawosaurians, and working class Chawosaurians. The Communists accused of Libertarians of "open to pedophilia" and the Libertarian activists ignored the charges, and the Communists linked the Social Democrats to the Anarchists and Libertarians, in which George Windsor, leader of the Social Democratic opposition, denied having ties to the Libertarian movement in Chawosauria. The Social Democratic opposition blasted the Anarchists and Libertarians for "disrespecting Chawosaurian Nationalism" and when it turns out one of the Social Democratic representatives, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX, used taxpayer money to fund the Anarchists and Libertarians with weapons and funds, all the Social Democrats (including Bismarck) all lost reelection in the December 2015 general election. Results The Communist Party won all 600 seats, gaining 283 from the Social Democrats, and reversing the results of the 2009 legislative election, the election before this one, and swung 48.1% of the popular vote into their favor, despite winning the popular vote in the previous election. Voter demographics The Communist Party won every single major demographic. See also * Chawosaurian Federal Election, 2015 * Chawosaurian Elections, 2015 * Samantha Wawetseka * Chawosaurian Revolution * Antonio Kingston Federal Election Campaign Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution